


Where I Belong

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Friendship, i love the hercules movie, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with this idea while I watched Hercules today. It didn't turn out how I planned, but that's whatever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while I watched Hercules today. It didn't turn out how I planned, but that's whatever.

One of my favorite movies when growing up was Disney’s Hercules. I never had a reason, but I watched it when I was sick, and pretty much any other time I could. 

When I got a little older, I forgot about it some. 

A few months before my ninth birthday, my mom disappeared. Without her, my life didn’t feel complete. My dad became distant, and I didn’t feel like I belonged anywhere. 

Hercules became my favorite movie again. I watched it whenever I could. He inspired me to try and find where I belong just like he did.  **I could go the distance.**

I tried new things as often as I could. 

When I was nine, I tried cooking. That didn’t go well, and I’m never allowed in the kitchen without supervision again.

When I was ten, I tried music. I tried the guitar. I wasn’t very good at it. I tried the drums. Father didn’t like those very much. Then I tried piano, and it just clicked. My father said I got that from my mother. I was good at it, but it wasn’t my passion. I stuck with it though because it made my dad smile when I played.

When I was eleven, I tried a lot of things. I picked up basketball and rock wall climbing. Those were a lot of fun, but they didn’t really fit into me. I also learned to fence, and Father made me learn mandarin. I never figured out why he was so insistent on Mandarin.

At the age of twelve, I was desperate to find where I fit in. I asked my father if I could try modeling. I was really good at it, but it didn’t feel right. My father made me stick with it, though.

When I was thirteen, I gave up a little. I focused more on school, and modeling. The little free time I had I spent playing video games.

I had spent years trying to find my spot in the world and the only thing I had really found that felt like it could be a part of me was piano, and that was only because it was something my mom used to do. 

When I was fourteen, I got my father to stop having me home-schooled to go to public school. That felt right. Being around people my own age, and making friends, or a friend. It was nice. 

Then I found the box. That was the first thing that really felt let me be me. Chat Noir. I loved it.

Then I met ladybug. She felt right too. 

I had started to feel whole, and I was really happy for the first time in a while, but something was still missing. 

It took me a while to figure out what it was that was missing. I was missing a family. I had great friends, a wonderful partner, but my mom was gone, and dad might as well have been too. 

Eventually, I realized that family isn’t who you’re born with, but the people who love you no matter what.

When I realized that, I realized that Marinette, Nino, and Alya were the best family I could ask for, Ladybug too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
